<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daphne's Questions by Stuckfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226135">Daphne's Questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan'>Stuckfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stuck in the Middle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Family Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sevenway Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sibling sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne was surprised by how much she likes looking at her families naked members. No one notices when she does. Almost all the family is afraid of her in one way or another.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Diaz/Beast Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Ethan Diaz/Harley Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Georgie Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Harley Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Rachel Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Rachel Diaz/Harley Diaz/Ethan Diaz/Beast Diaz/Lewie Diaz/Georgie Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Tom Diaz/Suzy Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne was surprised by how much she likes looking at her families naked members. No one notices when she does. Almost all the family is afraid of her in one way or another, but I like it this way. Right now I am spying on Rachel. Being the oldest she is by far the most developed and my what I figured my endgame was.</p><p>Her tits are so full and bouncy. I really like her nipples, sometimes they would stand up. I don't know why, it was cool when they do that. But what really confused her was Rachel's pussy. There was hair above it, but not much. Yet Mom and Georgie had a lot of hair. Harley was starting to get some but it wasn't near as much as them. Why did Rachel have only a little?</p><p>Rachel continued to get dressed, oblivious to the set of eyes on her body right now. She was only concerned with looking her best for school. It was why she woke up before everyone just to get ready, and that was why I slept in the tub. There was no way I will allow Rachel to take her shower until she answered my questions.</p><p>At that moment she opened the shower curtain to find me laying there. "Ahh" she squeaked, " What are you doing in here, you little shit?"</p><p>Rachel likes to pretend she isn't afraid of me, but I know the truth. "I have a few questions and you have the answers, so fess up" I point my finger at her<br/>Rachel sighs loudly, "It might help if I have the question"</p><p>My face drops," Oh, yeah" I look down and mutter," Why do you have less hair than Mom and Georgie?"</p><p>I don't think she expected a question like this, "What? ... What hair? My hair is perfect" she flicks her hair over her shoulder</p><p>"Not that hair... That hair" I point to her crotch.</p><p>She looks down, and only just now seems to realize she is still nude and standing in front of me. "How do you know how much hair everyone has?" she asks quietly</p><p>I look her in the eye," You are not asking the questions here, I am. Now answers the question"</p><p>She grabs my arm and shakes me hard, "Now listen here missy, I let you get away with a lot of shit, but you are not going to come in here and threaten me. I am your big sister, emphasis on BIG. Now you have two choices, we can talk like sisters or I can show the rest of the family just how to not fear you!</p><p>"SISTERS!" I nearly yell.</p><p>Rachel lets me go and calmly climbs into the tub with me. I scoot back and make room," don't you want to put some clothes on?"</p><p>"Why you have already seen everything, and once we are done talking I will still need a shower"</p><p>I shrug, makes sense to me. "So how do we do this?" I wag my finger between us. " I usually get my information through fear"</p><p>Rachel smiles and places her hand over mine. My first instinct is to pull away and attack, but something tells me that is the wrong move. " Ok, first these questions are perfectly natural, and you are showing outstanding judgement by coming to me. After all I am the best, most perfect sister"</p><p>I sign loudly and give her a look. I know Rachel is full of herself, but really she can go on a long time if you let her. She narrows her eyes at me, but I guess I pass muster because she starts, " Ok well lets start with why do you want to know?"</p><p>"I want to know what is going to happen with my body when I grow up, but I couldn't figure out why you have less hair than the others."</p><p>"That is a good question, I have less hair because I trim it. Sort of like a haircut, but for down here" She spreads her legs and gives me a better view<br/>I look and notice there is a strip of hair above her pussy and nothing else. "Why do you do that?" I ask</p><p>"Why do girls do anything? ...Boys" she laughs " Boys like either a trimmed or shaved pussy"</p><p>I take a second to think about that, then put two and two together, "So you let boys see your pussy?" I exclaim surprised</p><p>"Yes, little sister and one day you will too."</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because you will want boys to play, lick, and fuck it, unless you are into girls. Then you will want girls to do that."</p><p>"How will I know what I will want?"</p><p>Rachel looks at me quizzically, " When you spy on us, who to you spy on, just us girls or do you look at the boys?"</p><p>After a little reluctance I answer," Both"</p><p>"When you are looking at us, do you feel anything different when you look at the boys or the girls?"</p><p>I sit and think about it for a bit, "I can't tell, I sometimes like looking at certain people."</p><p>Rachels leans over and whispers ," This is just between us, and I won't get mad. I use to watch mom and dad have sex when I was younger. At least you have a huge family to peak in on. "</p><p>"I guess sometimes I like looking at you or Harley, and others Dad and the twins." I wait for her to go back on her word and do something horrible. Instead she reaches out and squeezes my hand and says</p><p>" Ok so, maybe you like both or maybe you don't really know yet. If you want we could try to find out a bit for you."</p><p>"What do you mean?</p><p>"Well, we could try a little experiment. Would you be willing?"</p><p>"What would we be trying to find out?"</p><p>She smiles at me, " To see if you like girls."</p><p>I look at her as she reaches down between her legs and places a hand on her pussy. "You said, sometimes you like looking at me. Do you like looking at this? or have any thoughts about touching it?"</p><p>"Yes" I mutter</p><p>Rachel reaches over and grabs my hand, she guides it to her and places it right on top of her pussy. I don't really know what to do, but I can feel the heat rising from it. I want to know what that is, so I move my hand and start to feel her. It is so wet, "Why is it so wet?" I ask as I look up at her.</p><p>"Well, baby sister. We have been talking a bit about sex and you touching me is turning me on."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>She leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips and nods her head. She is looking at me weird but I don't mind it. Then she asks," How does touching me make you feel?"</p><p>I pull my hand back, but she grabs it and places it back. I look at her as I start to move my fingers in small circles. Rachel moans a bit and I smile. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but Rachel likes it and I like how I feel doing it to her. She leans down and kisses me again, this time it is not a peck but a kiss like mom and dad do. Again I'm lost on what to do, but I don't stop her and try to kiss her back.</p><p>Rachel pulls back and laughs,"I think you at least like girls, but there is only way to be sure"</p><p>"How"</p><p>Rachel reaches for my t-shirt and pulls it over my head. I don't have boobs, so I don't why she took my shirt off. She asks me to stand, when I do she pulls my pj's and panties off in one move. I'm standing there naked with my sister. "Now what?"</p><p>See looks me in the eyes and with complete seriousness asks, "Can I touch you?"</p><p>I nod yes and watch her hand reach for me. When she touches my pussy, I feel like I'm on fire. I have never felt like this before but I don't want it to stop. "How does this make you feel?"</p><p>"Like the best candy I've ever had" I tell her</p><p>She smiles and kisses me. While kissing me she guide my hand back to her pussy. I am not afraid to touch her now and try to repeat everything she does to me. She moans at times, I really don't but I know I am enjoying this a lot. I hope it never ends. All of a sudden she starts to speed up her touching of me. I try to do the same for her, but I can't keep up. There is something building inside of me and I don't know what it is. Then is happens, is almost feels like I'm peeing but not. "ahhh!" I cry.</p><p>Rachel stop touching me and starts playing with her pussy frantically. I watch in fascination as she starts moaning and grabbing at her tits. I can't really keep up with all that is happening, but I get the feeling she is having the time of her life. "Oh yes... oh yes... that's it" I hear her saying over again</p><p>Then she starts to shake all over as a white stream of something comes out of her pussy. It squirts all over me. I jump back surprised, but I know she didn't pee on me, so I stay in the tub. She seems to calm down and takes a look at me. Her face shows surprise as she sees me covered in whatever I'm covered in." Oh Daphne I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cum on you. I just got caught up in the moment. " she reaches over and starts to wipe me off. "This won't do we are both going to need a shower now"</p><p>I smile and ask "Together?"</p><p>She laughs loudly, " Sure, so what did you think about all this?"</p><p>"I liked it a lot" I answer " So do I like girls?"</p><p>"I'd say yes, but that doesn't mean you don't like boys."</p><p>I ponder that for a bit, while we turn on the water and start to wash ourselves off. "Rachel, how do I tell If I like boys also"</p><p>She looks down at me and says" Maybe you should try and experiment with one of the boys. Just don't try dad ok."</p><p>I smile and agree</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days ago Rachel showed me how to play with myself...and her. Ever since then I have been thinking about that day. She showed me I do like girls, but I still don't know about the boys, they have different stuff. I've seen it. I still spy on the other members of my family. Ethan and Dad have big dicks, the twins...not so much. But like my tits I'm sure they will grow.</p><p>Rachel says I should pick one of the boys and try an experiment like we did. I'm not sure who I should pick. I'm almost about to just to pick one at random when I hear, "Daphne, you can either come with us or stay home with Ethan. What do you want to do?" mom yells up to me</p><p>"I'll stay" I yell back</p><p>A little bit later everyone leaves and I'm alone with Ethan. Now how to I get him to play with me like Rachel did. Somehow I doubt questions about my body will do the trick. Well I guess the first step is to see what he is up to. I sneak around the house until I find him setting up some video stuff in his room. "What you doing?" I interrupt</p><p>He jumps slightly, and looks over at me. "I'm going to make a music video. This will jump my music career to the top"</p><p>I don't say anything, ragging on his music won't help me right now. Now I just need to figure out how to get him to do what I want. " So Ethan, you ever use this camera stuff to check out the ladies?"</p><p>He stops, "What?!"</p><p>"You know, look up their skirts or something"</p><p>"Why would I do that?" he confronts me</p><p>"I thought guys like to look at pussy" I answer honestly</p><p>Not Ethan is really taken aback. I don't know what he expected me to say, but that wasn't it. "Where did you learn that?"</p><p>"Rachel" again honestly "So do you like to look at pussy?"</p><p>"We shouldn't be talking about this." he looks down at me</p><p>"Why, you embarrassed. Rachel wasn't" I figure if I can get him to compete with Rachel I'll get what I want.</p><p>"What did you and Rachel talk about?" he asks</p><p>I give him a short run down about why I went to Rachel. Leaving out the fooling around...for now."So if I had some questions, you would help me wouldn't you" I try to give him puppy eyes but I can't really pull that off.</p><p>He laughs and answers," Ok Daphne, but not because of that sad excuse for puppy eyes. What do you want to know?"</p><p>I look him up and down. "Do you like looking at pussy?"</p><p>Again, he seems shocked. But he sighs and answers" Yes, I'm a guy and all guys like that. Why are you asking these types of questions? You are too young for this really."</p><p>"HEY, you said you would help me. So no taking it back" I yell at him while staring him down</p><p>He raises his hands in surrender and says,"Hey ...Hey, I'm not but you can answer my questions as I answer your right?"</p><p>I think about that for a second. "Ok that seems fair. I want to know what boys like, because it might tell me if I like boys as well as girls."</p><p>"How will that help? You should know if you like boys by how you feel when you look at them."</p><p>"That's the problem. I have feelings sometimes, but I don't know what they mean."</p><p>Ethan looks like he is thinking about this for a second then asks,"Who are you looking at when you have feelings?"</p><p>I look down, not sure how to answer this. Rachel liked it, but this is Ethan he can overreact sometimes. "I'm not sure I want to tell you."</p><p>Ethan lifts my chin up with my hand and says, "I won't judge you, right now we are two siblings having a private conversation. What you say will stay between us ...ok"<br/>Wow, sometimes I have a cool brother. "Promise"</p><p>He smiles and answers," I promise"</p><p>"Ok, I've seen everyone naked"</p><p>He looks confused, " Who is everyone?"</p><p>I look at him now, "Everyone... you know everyone here. The family."</p><p>He looks at me, narrows his eyes, then laughs. " I knew I saw something the other day"</p><p>The day after Rachel and I's thing, I grew bold. Ethan spotted me, but I got away before he really saw me. "Yeah, you did" I tease " But I have seen more."</p><p>"So what do you like to look at when you look at me?" he asks</p><p>I point to his crotch. He smiles and ask "Why"</p><p>"I don't know, I know I like pussy, but do I like dick?"</p><p>Now he is surprised,"Pussy, what did Rachel tell you?"</p><p>"You mean teach me" I answer. I then explain everything that happened in that bathroom. Ethan's jawed dropped fairly quickly, but then I noticed, when my story turned to play, his cock started to get hard. He likes hearing about us naked, or at least Rachel.</p><p>"So you like pussy, but you want to know if you like cock?" he looks at me, " How do you want to find out?"</p><p>" I was hoping you would play with me like Rachel did"</p><p>Ethan smiles and makes a show of looking me up and down."So you would get naked with me?"</p><p>I nod yes. He smiles and agrees to help me. I'm not sure what to do next. Rachel took charge, in the bathroom. Is it my job to take charge, is that what girls do? I'm about to ask when Ethan reaches out with his hand and grabs mine. "So this stays between us right?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Ok, but if Rachel wants to know about this or something. She can know ok."</p><p>I nod, yeah he likes Rachel. I don't mind I like her too, but we can do something about that later. I decide to just do something I've been wanting to do all day. I lean over and kiss him on the lips. He freezes up but then starts to kiss me back. It reminds me of my kiss with Rachel.</p><p>As we kiss, I start to rub his cock through his pants. I'm not sure if I am doing anything right, but he doesn't stop me. His hands are removing all my layers of clothes. I do love my layers. As my last shirt is taken off he takes a second to look at my body. I know I have no tits, just little nipples. He reaches out and plays with one of them, "ummmm" I moan letting him know that is allowed.</p><p>I start undoing his pants as he finishes taking my clothes off. His cock seems to pop out as his pants hit the floor. I've seen it before, but now it looks huge, so close to me. I'm a little scared to touch it, but Ethan doesn't give me a chance."Like this" He reaches down and forces my hand around his dick.</p><p>Wow, softer than I expected, yet so hard. He moves my hand up and down his shaft."Just like that Daphne" I smile as I realize this is what boys like.</p><p>I keep up what he showed me, while he finally pulls my shorts and panties down. Exposing my pussy to the open air. I know what it feels like to have my pussy touched by Rachel. Ethan is nothing like that, he is like a hungry bear and my pussy is the only honey. He is pawing everywhere with no though to anything. I am beginning to think he has never touched a pussy before, much less given pleasure to one.</p><p>"Ok, wait...like this" I show him how Rachel touched me. So much better, I'm getting wet now as his fingers explore my clit.</p><p>"Daphne, this is so much fun. Keep going and I'm going to cum."</p><p>I speed up and he does the same. I'm going to cum also but will be go at the same time?</p><p>"Oh yes ...yes...yes...Ethan"</p><p>"Daphne...faster ...yes"</p><p>We both cum within seconds of each other me all over his fingers, Him all over my hand and chest. I bring a finger up to my mouth and taste my brother's cum. Salty and a little sweet. I like it. We could stop right now. I now know that I like boys also. But why stop. Ethan is still hard and I wonder if I could teach him to eat me out.</p><p>He is looking at me, I lay down and pull him with me. I kiss him again, then push his head down. He smiles as he figures out what I want. He doesn't go crazy like he did with his hands, but he still doesn't know what to do. He is licking me like a dog licks a face. I, again, explain what to do. Ethan is a great student. "That's is Ethan, eat my pussy. Your baby sister's pussy"</p><p>My dirty talk seems to turn him on, because he really digs in. Not as good as Rachel, but damn. I know I'm going to cum again. "Keep going" I command. I cum hard into his mouth. He doesn't hesitate at all and licks me clean. Good boy I think. "Teach me to give a blowjob" I asks</p><p>He smiles and takes my place on the floor. His cock standing proud as I bend down and bring my face up to it. He tells me to take a hold of it and kiss the tip. I do as he says, then I open my mouth and take what I can in. "Ohhhh Daphne, that feels great." I guess being a virgin means even my small mouth feels good.</p><p>I can only fit about two inches in at a time, but I speed up, as he asks and use my hands to play with his shaft and balls. "Oh my baby sister is a dirty girl." I guess since I started the dirty talk he wants to try his hand at it. I don't mind, kinda like it. Being dirty...sounds hot.</p><p>"Oh shit, here it comes" he warns as hot cum fills my mouth. I can't hold it all and don't even try. A lot drip down my chin and onto my chest. Right now I wish I had real tits his cum could drip onto them, but I use my finger to put some on my nipple instead. I look down and smile maybe I am a dirty girl.</p><p>Ethan smiles as he says"So...is this a one time thing? Or could we do this again sometime?"</p><p>I look at him and smile, " Maybe, if you can get Harley involved. Her pussy looks tasty."</p><p>Ethan laughs and agrees. We kiss a bit more, then get cleaned up before the house fills up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks ago, I became educated on sexuality with both boys and girls. Rachel, my oldest sister, showed me how to please myself and another woman. It was alot of fun, her and I. We have played with each other a few more times since that first time. Rachel loves sex, I guess I didn't know how much until I became part of her sex life. It is ok though, I am quickly learning that I love the taste of cum. Both Rachel's and mine.</p><p>Ethan, my oldest brother, played with me a few days later. I wanted to know what it would be like to play with a penis. Ethan was down. In the end we got each other off a few times, ending with me sucking his cock. I also told him, we can not play again until he gets Harley involved. He seemed execited about it, but since nothing has happened, I have to think he is afraid of getting Harley involved.</p><p>Well, I want to know what her pussy taste like so I am going to have to make things happen. Right now is perfect, Mom, Dad, the twins, and Georgie are out of the house. Harley is in the garage working on some invention or something, time to go see how I can move things along.</p><p>I arrive to find Harley cussing a storm and a bunch of broken stuff at her feet. "Stupid fuckin, piece of shit." I don't laugh even though I want to. Harley looks up at me,"What do you want Daphne?"</p><p>"I was wondering if you could help me with some questions?" I ask her</p><p>Harley looks at me confused, "Like?"</p><p>"Sex questions" I answer.</p><p>Now I could do this one of two ways. I could asks all the same type of stuff that lead me and Rachel fooling around. Or I could just be honest and up front with her right from the start. Tell her everything. Really, there is only one answer. Harley is smart, she would never fall for that stuff, so I tell her everything, starting with Rachel and ending with Ethan's cum in my mouth.</p><p>It would make an interesting slide show, her reactions to all the different things she has learned. Perhaps the most interesting is how, thoughtout my story, her breathing has increased and she has been looking me over. I may not the be the smartest of the kids in the house, but I think I can tell when someone is horny.</p><p>She starts, " So, you and Ethan hun? Any chance I can get in on that?"</p><p>I smile, "Maybe, if you are willing to play with me also." I answer</p><p>She answers by leaning over and kissing me hard on the lips. I reply in kind. She is an amazing kisser. I'll admit I'm surprised by how aggresssive she is, but not enough to stop it. I, already know what I want, so I reach up and cup one of her breast. Wow, no bra lucky me. Her nipple is pressing against my hand.</p><p>I guess, by touching her she knows she can touch me. Again I'm surprised by her choice, everyone else touched my pussy. I like that, I expect that. Harley grabbed my ass. It is very hot. I stop kissing her long enought to pull her shirt of her body. Rachel's tits may be bigger, but Harley's are perfect. Big enough to hold, but not too big. Nipples are the perfect color. Dark but not. I can't really describe it but I want them in my mouth, on my hands, pressed against my body.</p><p>Harley seems confused by my stareing, but seems to shrug and reaches out to tear my clothes off. One second I'm stareing at her tits, the next I'm naked and once again kissing her. Fuck Harley, I really thought I would be in charge of all this, however I am willing to sit back and let her do what she wants. It feels great as her hands explore my body. My ass, my pussy, my nipples. She explores everything, kissing, licking, sucking. Damn she is good.</p><p>"Harley, how did you get so good at this?"</p><p>She look up at me and says, " Ellie and I have been fucking for years. Her pussy gets so wet"</p><p>As she explains to me, her fingers have been entering my pussy, "Oh Harley, why didn't you we do this sooner?"</p><p>"You mean when you were spying one my?"</p><p>Again with the surprising, "You knew?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Daphne, I was going to wait til your birthday then Ellie and I were going to invite you to join us. She is going to be pissed that you are not here. We will have to make it up to her later ok." she winks at me</p><p>Meanwhile, she has been finger fucking me faster and faster. I'm know I'm about to cum all over her. "Harley, keep ...going...fuck...me"</p><p>I cum all over her hands, she pulls them out and licks them clean. The bitch didn't even offer me any. I start to reach out to get a taste of her, when she stops me. "Nope, none of that until you hook me up with Ethan. I never had the courage, but now I want that cock in me. You can taste his cum, from my pussy. Deal" she holds out her hand I shake it and stand up," Where are you going?" she asks</p><p>"To get Ethan, of course" her eyes open wide, "Now!"</p><p>I stop, "yes, I thought you wanted this?"</p><p>"I do, I do, just didn't know it would be this fast."</p><p>Awww she is nervous, that is sweet. "Go to your room, we will be there in a second. He is going to love that shaved pussy you have." she smiles and goes to her room I, still naked, look for Ethan. I find him in the living room watching TV with Rachel. They both look up at me, standing that naked in front of them. Rachel smiles and reaches for the hem of her shirt. Ethan looks nervous but smiles. "Sorry Rachel, not right now. Ethan and I are going to fuck Harley"</p><p>Rachel's eyes jump out of her head, "What! and I'm not invited?"</p><p>"Later Rach, I promise"</p><p>She still seems disapointed, but williing to wait "Ok you too, have fun. Give me all the details later Daphne and Ethan, when you are fucking her remember you can have me when you want."</p><p>Ethan's smile is so big, and the tent in his pants so hard, I think he might pass out right then. I grab his hand and lead him to his room. Once there, we find Harley laying on the bed waiting. She smiles then frowns," Why are you wearing clothes?" looking at Ethan</p><p>I don't think I have seen anyone undress so quickly. Standing there cock standing proudly, Harley is stareing hard at his dick. I swear I see her pussy getting wetter by the second. She may like girls, but she really wants cock. I know if I don't do something, I'm only going to be watching, so I grab his cock with my hands and reach up and kiss him hard. He kisses back and a hand finds it's way to my pussy. I think it is Ethan's but Harley is playing with me.</p><p>This is what I'm talking about, I want to be the meat in this sandwich. Harley starts kissing Ethan, as his hands are playing with her perfect tits. I would be jealous, but Harley is really good. Already I am wet. I don't care who, but someone needs to get me off. "Harley, you want to fuck her first, or should I?"</p><p>"We just fucked" she answers Harley lays me down on the bed and spreads my legs</p><p>"Fuck her Ethan, make her cum on your cock." she commands him</p><p>Ethan climbs on top of me, lining his cock up with my dripping pussy. He looks at me, "You ever had a cock before?" he asks I shake my head no. "I will be careful" he leans down and kisses me softly. He then pushes himself into me. "OOOHHHH" I moan into his kiss</p><p>Harley reaches between us and starts pinching and teasing my nipples. Ethan starts to pick up the pace and I really feel his cock streatching my pussy. It is like lighting bolts hitting me over and over again.</p><p>"That's is Ethan, fuck our baby sister. Her little cunt must feel so good." damn everyone in this family like dirty talk</p><p>"Fuck me Ethan. You like this pussy? Fuck it hard"</p><p>"Oh Daphne, you little slut. I'm going to fuck you so hard."</p><p>And damn does he. "OH SHIT" I scream as he really pounds into me. Harley has been finger fucking herself watching us. "Fuck her Ethan" she joins in<br/>As I cum, I know I will only be watching as Harley gets a turn. I can't really move anymore.</p><p>Ethan kisses me, then turns to face Harley. She waves him over to her, spreading her legs. "Usually I want some forplay, but right now. Fuck your BFTF"</p><p>Ethan jumps on top and slams in. "FUCK" Harley yells. I watch as he goes to town on Harley. A few minintes later she grabs him and flips them over. With Harley on top she rides his cock hard. Meanwhile, I'm playing with my pussy as Ethan rubs Harley's nipples. Her tits look so great bouncing up and down. The moaning between the two. I cum again as I watch.</p><p>I look up as the door opens, Rachel walks in and sits down next to me. "Those two look so hot together" she comments as she hugs me</p><p>"oh yeah, can't wait to see you ride that cock"</p><p>See looks me over and notices something on me " Looks like you got your cherry popped " she points to my crotch</p><p>I look down and notice a small amount of blood mixed with my cum. Wow, not a virgin anymore. Rachel grabs my hand and pulls me to the bathroom. "Lets get you cleaned up"</p><p>As we leave, I see Ethan cum in Harley mouth and she licks it clean in seconds. Who knew all my siblings are sex monsters. I wonder what Georgie and the twins are like?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So now that I know most of my siblings are perverts, time to get the rest involved. All I know now is we need more cocks. Ethan can't keep up with Rachel, Harley and Me. All week one of us has been jumping him any chance we get. He looks like he is going to collase, but he won't refuse any of us. He isn't going to turn down sex, now that I know what that feels like I don't blame him. So the only thing left to do. Go get the twins and get them involved.</p><p>Right now would be perfect Georgie and the parents are out for the next few hours. Harley and Rachel asked me to keep the twins busy while they tag team Ethan. I doubt they know how I plan to keep the twins busy, but their loss.</p><p>I find them in their room doing whatever boys do. "What do you want Daphne?" Beast yells as I enter the room</p><p>I look at them and say " I want to teach you both how to play a new game."</p><p>The boys look at me but stop what they are doing to listen to me. Why wouldn't they I have always made the best games. So I explain this is a game for older kids. I tell them I have already played with Rachel, Harley, and Ethan. "What type of game?" Lewie asks</p><p>"It's called the naked game." I tell them" We all get naked and then I will show you what to do"</p><p>Both the boys look very surprised, Beast seems scared, but Lewie looks intregied. I know they won't take me seriousely unless I take the lead, so I remove my shirt then yell at them to keep up. Both of them jump up and start removing clothes. Since I am not shy I am nude first, I stand there watching them, I wonder how big they will be. Ohh they are smaller than Ethan, but bigger than I expected I would say about 3 and a half or 4 inches. They are both looking at me, I do nothing to hide myself. I enjoy their looks of lust in their eyes.<br/>I reach out and grab Lewie's right hand and Beast's left hand and place them on my nipples. I tell them to play with them. Beast starts rubbing the nipple he has while Lewie pinches his. "Ouch, not to hard Lewie" He recoils his hand but I put it back, " I didn't say stop, just not that hard"</p><p>I reach out and grab both their dicks. My hand doesn't feel so small like it does with Ethan's. I like that. Both of them inhale as I move my hand up and down their shafts. "Oh Daphne" one of them say, I don't care which. I can feel myself getting wet and now I need to decide what to do with who first. I think of a number and ask them to pick between 1-100. Lewie picks 50 and Beast picks 51 I choose 27 so I lay down on the bed and tell Beast to get between my legs and Lewie to get on his knees next to my head. I tell Beast to start licking me like he would an icecile and I bring Lewie's cock to my mouth and start sucking.</p><p>"Wow, I like this game" Lewie says as I put all 4 inches into my mouth. I can't fit all of Ethan but I bet I can take both of them</p><p>Meanwhile Beast is starting to figure out what to do down there and it feels good. I push my pussy deeper into his mouth, and I start playing with Lewie's balls while I suck him off. A bit goes by where we are just pleasureing each other, then I tell them to switch positions. Now I'm sucking Beast while Lewie Eats me out. Lewie must have been watching his brother, because he is better at it than he should be. "Oh Lewie" I moan into Beast cock. He pushes his cock futher into my mouth. I think he is trying to shut me up, well I guess Lewis is going to be the first one I fuck.</p><p>After a bit I tell Lewie to lay down on the bed. I climb up on top of him and line my pussy up with his cock. As I sit down, his dick is pushed up into me. Again not as big Ethan, but still fun to feel inside of me. I tell beast to get beside us and I jerk him off as I start to bounce up and down on Lewie.</p><p>"Oh Daphne, shit! Best game ever"</p><p>"Of shut up Lewie, this is sex and you know it now start pushing up and fuck me back" I command.</p><p>He does as he is told and I know I'm about to cum all over my brother's cock. "That's it Lewie keep it up" I scream just as I cum</p><p>I take a second to recover before I tell them to switch again. I sit on Beast cock while I jerk Lewie off. After a few minuties I want something more. I stop bounceing on Beast and tell Lewie to get behind me. I bend over enough to give him access. "Put your dick in me too" I tell him</p><p>Lewie doesn't even hesitate he jams it in right next to his brother's cock. I'm sure they feel each others as the both fuck me. "Oh yes! I scream " That's it tag team my little pussy" l yell at them.</p><p>Both of them speed up and Beast is starting to look worried," Daphne, something is happening"</p><p>"Keep going" I tell him "both of you"</p><p>They do and I can tell they are going to cum at the same time. Twins what you going to do. Then it happens, both of the cum. My little pussy can't hold it all I feel it leaking out all over Beast balls and the bed. After they are both through we get cleaned up, and I explain how they might get to fuck Harley and Rachel if they play their cards right.</p><p>Right then Harley knocks on the door and opens up, "So how is everything going in here?"</p><p>The boys look down not sure what do say, I announce with full confidance" They just got through tag teaming me"</p><p>Harley looks at me and then the boys and say"Wow so you are going to join the family fun then?</p><p>The twins look up and agree. Harley bends down and gives them both a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks I have a routine. When the chance arrives I have sex with a family member. Usually I bring one of the twins over to my place and have my way with them. Sometimes Harley or Rachel will sneak me into their room when Georgie is busy elsewhere. Personally I'm getting tired sneaking around. I should do something about this.<br/>I wonder around the house. I find the twins tag teaming Harley and Ethan and Rachel screwing each other in Ethan's room. Everyone seems to be getting it on without me. I will have to do something about that later. After all I'm the one who started all this. For now, I have my own mission. Georgie is out back shooting some hoops. She is covered in sweat and breathing hard...perfect.</p><p>"Hey there," I start " You look like you need a shower. Come with me"</p><p>I turn around and start for the bathroom. "Whoa, what is going on?" she asks</p><p>I just keep going, knowing she will follow. When we arrive I turn on the shower and command her to undress. "Daphne, I can take a shower on my own"</p><p>"I know, but this is a special shower. Now strip."</p><p>Georgie takes off her clothes and I command her to get it. She does. "So what makes this a special shower" she asks from behind the curtain. I have been stripping out of my clothes at the speed of light and join her once I'm naked.</p><p>"This is what makes it special" I join her. "What are you doing?!" she basically screams</p><p>I grab a bar of soap and start to lather up my hands. "I'm going to help you while I tell you a story. Turn around"</p><p>Georgie sighs and turns around. I start at the back of her neck while I check out her ass. She may not be good at sports, but all that working out has done wonders for her. All my other siblings don't have an ass like that. While I soap her body I tell her everything that has happened. Rachel, Harley, Ethan, and the twins. She doesn't say anything, but my hands have been traveling southward the whole time. As I start soaping up her ass, she leans into me. Right then I knew I was going to be eating her pussy shortly.</p><p>I keep my left hand on her ass while my right-hand starts to snake around her waist. I find her belly button and travel south. I hear her breathing increasing as I get closer to her. She wants this. "HHH Daphne" Georgie moans as I brush my little fingers across her clit. Feeling encouraged I start to play with her, bringing my other hand to help. I press myself up against her body, feeling her ass pressed against my chest as I really start exploring her cunt.</p><p>"Shit girl, what have our sisters been teaching you" she moans</p><p>"You haven't seen anything yet" I tell her, as I turn her around and bring her pussy to view. As the water washes the soap off her body I bring my mouth to her. As I get my first taste of her pussy I feel a sense of completion. I have been sexual with all my siblings. So much fun.</p><p>I use my lounge and explore all of her. I try every trick Rachel has taught me and it pays off. It doesn't take long for Georgie to be screaming my name as she cums. "Fuck Daphne, I haven't cum that hard since Laurie Hernandez and I got it on" I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Georgie really is a member of this family, pervert like the rest of us.</p><p>I guess Georgie is ready for some more, because she puts her hand behind my neck and pulls me into a kiss. We make out for a bit, and she explores my pussy with her fingers. Not bad, but not the best. Harley has that honor. I let her explore and enjoy the attention. Then without warning Georgie is on her knees, lifting my leg, and licking my underage pussy. "Daphne, this is so much better on a hairless pussy. Nothing in the way" she comments</p><p>What she lacks in fingering she makes up in eating. Damn I am on the verge of cumming when slows down. "Speed up" I practically yell. She shakes her head no, without breaking contact with my pussy. Bitch is going to torture me. As she slowly brings me back to the brink I finally figure out what she is doing. Prolonging the pleasure, while frustrating at times, is glorious. Over and over again. It feels like hours, who knows how long until she lets me cum, but when she does. Damn! My whole body is alive. Nothing I've done with anyone before comes close to this. Georgie is my new favorite person in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks everyone is fucking everyone. There seem to be no rules other than don't let mom and dad know. Harley is in charge of who is going to distract them while the others get it on. No one complains when they get the duty. We all know if caught we will never get to do this again, and while keeping the parents distracted means you are not getting any. You get first pick on your partner the next time. I came up with that rule.</p><p>Keeping mom and dad distracted can be done with one kid but usually requires two, so I'm not making it up when I say we are all looking forward this weekend. One side effect to all the sex... we are all getting along. We are getting along so well that mom and dad are going to a hotel for the weekend, leaving Rachel in charge. Everyone is excited, I'm not sure what all is going to happen, but I'm sure it will be fun.</p><p>Friday night, Mom and Dad leave, and we are all alone at last. "Come here Daphne" Harley says. I move over to side. " We all have Daphne here to thank for our special family time. We all get along better and really "she smiles brightly" Really enjoy spending time together. So I say that this weekend everyone thanks Daphne. "</p><p>The whole family is clapping and cheering me on. I can't help but tear up. They are all pain in the asses but I love them. I thank them and ask what all is planned for the weekend. Rachel walks right up to me and kisses me, Harley starts kissing Beast. Lewie and Ethan team up on Georgie. Everyone is making out with everyone, then at some unseen moment. We all switch partners I find Ethan's lips on mine. Harley has Georgie and the twin both have one of Rachel's tits in their mouth. I guess clothes should be coming off. I reach for Ethan's shirt and take it off, he reaches for my shorts. Not of us really wear underwear anymore, so when he takes them off, my little pussy is exposed and ready for some play.<br/>I look around, Harley is sucking on Georgie's tit and the twins well, Beast is getting sucked off by Rachel while Lewie is fucking her. This is so hot. Ethan's fingers find my pussy as I undo his pants. Ahh, finding his cock is like finding a friend. We know what we like and don't like. No longer is I the girl who doesn't know what she is doing. No, now I love sex. Doesn't matter with whom. Boy, girl, family member, whatever. Ethan has two fingers in me while I jerk him off.</p><p>"Oh Rachel, suck my dick big sister. And take my twin's cock slut" Beast says. Turns out Beast is really into dirty talk. He isn't allowed certain words. Bitch, cunt things like that. But we all like slut. Something about it gets us all wet. I would say we are broken, but we all fuck our siblings so, slut is the least of our problems. Harley has put Rachel's strap on and is fucking Georgie doggie style. Watching her tits go back and forth is hot. I guess Ethan sees what I'm watching and picks me up. We go over to join the girls. I climb under Georgie and start licking her swinging tits while Ethan comes up behind Harley and starts to fondle her tits while he kisses her neck.</p><p>The twins now have both their cocks in Rachel, Beast in her ass. Lewie she pussy. "That's right boys make your big sister cum" she encourages them. Georgie has found my clit with her hand. "Daphne I love your little pussy." she says as she plays with me I scoot down, so she can eat me out. She is still my favorite for that. I watch Harley's plastic cock slid in and out of Georgie hot but I want something more. "Ethan fuck Georgie, Harley go play with one of the twins." I command. Holy shit they do as they are told. I am soon treated to the sight of Ethan's cock fucking her and Harley takes the strap on off and grab Beast and starts to fuck him.</p><p>Am I in charge, that must be what Rachel's speech was about today. I get what I want. Right now I'm happy with Rachel's attention and the view. I do you look around and watch my other siblings. Harley is have fun, on top of Beast, her tiny tits bouncing hard. Rachel is grabbing Lewis by the hand and bringing him over to use. " Daphne can Lewie fuck you while Georgie eats you out. And i want you to play with my pussy." I agree and we all get into position. I feel Lewie's dick fucking me, he isn't as big as Ethan, but he always tries his best. I am fingering Rachel as she plays with her own tits. Harley and Beast see what is going in and come over. Beast stands next to Rachel and she sucks him off. Harley starts licking Georgie's ass and getting it ready for a finger or two.</p><p>Damn this is a great orgy. I am in love. We are all screaming and enjoys the sexual acts. We, as brothers and sisters, are not afraid to let it out right now. We are all having so much fun, the cocks are hard and the pussies wet. I don't know when this will end Rachel is talking about a school overseas, Harley likes the kid next door. I try not to think about it as I cum on Lewie's cock and Georgie's mouth. Georgie's cum is dripping on my face, I can feel Rachel's cum on my fingers Harley is the only girl not to cum yet. I must help her.</p><p>I get everyone to disengage, Lewie complains because he was about to cum, and Beast already did in Rachel's mouth. I guess I missed it. "Ok everyone, since you guys seem to want to thank me. I'm declaring today ladies day. Guys you can cum if you have to or are told to by us girls, but the focus of today will be making us girls cum. Tomorrow you boys will have a turn. Deal" Everyone agrees " Harley is the only girl that hasn't cum yet today. So what do you want" I ask her</p><p>Everyone looks to Harley, standing there looking sexy as hell. She looks us over and tells us what she wants. I put on the strap on and lay down. Harley gets on top of me and sit on the dildo. I reach out and play with her tits, hers are my favorite pair of tits in the family. I play with her nipples as she moves up and down. The other members of the family are doing their own thing, but I am focused fully on Harley. She is going slow and leans down to kiss me. It is a sensual kiss and deep and full of feeling. Everyone else fucks, Harley makes love. I do everything I can to respond in kind.</p><p>"Oh Daphne, I want to cum on your baby sister" Harley says, as her speed increases. My favorite view is watching her tits go up and down. I look at her soaking pussy dripping all over the strap on. I tweak her nipples, and she cums" YES Daphne! Fuck me" she yells</p><p>Everyone spends the next few hours fucking before a break for food and fluids. We have the whole weekend no need go so long we can go on later. No one puts on any clothes as we hang around. Ethan bust out his camera at one point. He takes a million pics of all of us.</p><p>Meanwhile Suzy and Tom are watching the home security feed through their tablet. Open mouthed and shocked into silence. They just watched all their kids have a massive orgy and not a one looks forced. How are they, as parents. Suppose to react?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the weekend was great. Non stop sex, no clothes, and everyone was happy. No on fought with anyone over anything. Mom and Dad came home on sunday to a clean and happy home. The rest of the week went by like normal. Although we all were a bit sexed out so no one really requested to distract the parents. I even took a few nights off. I did notice something weird. Mom and Dad seem to be watching how we all acted around each other. Sometimes they would take one of the kids out and when they came back no one would look at me.</p><p>It only lasted a few hours, then everything would go back to normal. I would usually forget about it, then it would happen again. I tried to sneak away and listen in, but would always be sidetracked. Everyone is starting to work against me. When I find out what is going on there will be hell to pay. They seemed to have forgotten how they all feared me before all the sex.</p><p>Friday everyone is off to school when Mom stops me, " Daphne you won't be going to school today" she informs me. I stop, what is going on? They never let one of us miss school. " We will wait her until Dad gets back, then we are going to have a conversation" I would usually take this time disobey, but something in her voice makes me stay my hand. I go to my playhouse and wait nervously.</p><p>"Daphne come down here" Dad yells. I go and see what is going on. Mom and Dad are in the living room. They probably don't know how all their kids were having sex in this room one week ago. I go and take a seat. " We know" mom starts</p><p>I stare back, first rule in a house of this many. Confess to nothing, whatever got broken I didn't do so I'm not taking the fall for it. Whatever it was, must be big to make me stay back. I am not prepared for what comes next. " We saw you all having sex with the security system and everyone says you kinda started it all" Dad finishes</p><p>I can't breathe, no nothing. What is happening? I wake up in my dad's arms. " We're sorry honey. We didn't mean to scare you. We are not mad, but we need to talk about it." I sit up and they back off a little. I guess I almost passed out, but I choose to ignore that. I listen as the explain how that watched our orgy and the other sex act throughout the weekend. They tell me how, at first, they were angry, but then it turned into something else. They recorded everything they could and have watched it over and over.</p><p>They tell me how they noticed how much better we all get along. They tell me how they talked with the older kids and everyone says I'm who brought everyone together. I start to get mad, thinking they were selling me out, but no everyone wants to praise me. Everyone seems to like our new family dynamic.</p><p>"Now we wonder if you would be willing to let us join. We are not going to stop you kids, but everyone says it is up to you if we can join in." Dad ask</p><p>I look between them, they are serious. I have all the power right now. If I say no, they will take me to school and never speak of it again. If I say yes, they will fuck me right here right now, non stop until everyone gets home from school. Damn listening to them, I'm so wet and I'm so in, but they don't' need to know right away. I wouldn't be me if I didn't try and get something more out of this. " So let me get this straight. You guys are not only ok with this, but you want in?" They agree " How do I know this isn't a trap" Again the surprises happen. Mom takes her top off revealing no bra and Dad leans in and kisses me on my lips. Not one of the kisses I get before bed, no a kiss I've been getting from my siblings for weeks. Full of passion and need.</p><p>I don't use words anymore, I reach out and feel up my mother as she is pulling my Dads pants off. I watch as his cock is released, WOW! " Holy shit dad, you are way bigger than Ethan" Mom smiles, " Well he is a man, no matter how much older Ethan is than you. Dad also has something neither of your brother's have" "What" I ask "Experience" Dad replies as my clothes are removed at an alarming rate. Mom has also stripped herself from her clothes. I take a good look at my parents. Mom is in great shape, I can see why dad made so many babies with her. And Dad wow his cock. I can't wait to have it inside. I won't need the twins to tag team me with that in between my legs.</p><p>Dad leans over and plays with my flat chested nipple. Mom joins in with the other one. "Oh guys" I moan as Dad's fingers explore my pussy. Mom starts kissing my neck. We all touch, kiss and lick anything we want. No one holds back and I quickly learn how much more they know. I am taken to new height quickly. When I cum, it is like nothing else I have done before. They really know what to do.</p><p>As I catch my breath my parents start in on each other. I watch as Dad bends Mom over and gives it to get good. He grabs her hips and brings her back into him. "That's right take this cock" Dad yells at her. Look like Dad is into the dirty talk. I want to let him know I"m down, " Oh Daddy, fuck Mommy good while she eats you baby girl's pussy" I coo at him as I lay down in front on Mom. She smiles as she lowers her head and does what I wanted. " Oh fuck Mommy, you eat pussy good"</p><p>Dad keeps pounding away at Mom, I look him in the eye I say" Oh Daddy, You like fucking your little daughter." He answers " I don't know Daphne. I haven't done it yet." I curl my finger at him. "Then come try it out" Mom gets up and makes room for her husband. As Dad climbs on top of me, I get another look at the massive thing he calls a dick. This is going to hurt. I just hope it feels good too. Dad kisses me as he rubs the head against my little cunt, using my natural wetness and Mom's saliva to lube himself up. " Don't worry honey I'll go slow...at first" I feel a bit nervous, I hope I can take it.</p><p>I feel the head press against my opening, slowly spreading me out. So far it feels good" Oh Daddy, give it to me" he smiles. He knows I'm doing this for him, but I don't mind. I just want to make him happy. Mom joins in, " Oh my little girl is a slut, just like Daddy likes." His cock is inching itself inside me. I'm happy I seem to be able to take it. "You want your daughter to be a slut. Keep sinking that cock into me Daddy" I command.</p><p>I feel him thrust into me hard " OH FUCK!" he looks concern like I might be in pain, but before he can stop " YES DADDY FUCK ME" I yell. His smiles lights up the room as his hips start to rock back and fourth. I grunt over and over, Mom reaches over and pinches my nipple" Oh Mom" I moan as her tongue connects with mine. We make out as Dad is doing me. " Oh look at you sluts. Making out while I fuck Daphne. You are so dirty" Mom kisses my neck again as she whispers in my ear" Oh honey you are making so many of your Dad's fantasies come true. He has wanted to fuck you all for so long, but you have been at the top of his fantasies for a while now. I pretend to be you so many nights. Tell him this..."</p><p>"Oh Daddy..." I repeat as my Mom the tells me " I love it when you sneak into my bed at night. I know you think I'm sleeping..." I have to breathe and stop talking as his speed increases "but I'm not. I like it when you touch me. Pulling my panties to the side, and feeling your fingers" I can't go on he is really giving it to me and I'm going to cum again. "OH Daddy Don't stop" Mom watches as I squirt all over my Dad. This is the first time I squirted and It feel right that my parents are who I share this with.</p><p>"Honey, I didn't know you could do that." mom asks. I look at her " Neither did I" We smile and kiss, Dad watches and comments " This is going to be fun"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SURPRISE UPDATE!!!</p><p>(So I was re-reading some of my earlier stories, this one included. Man I did not know what I was doing. Granted I'm not much better now, but at least I pretend to have a story before I get to the smut these days. This one and others were pure smut. There is nothing wrong with that. I wrote it because I wanted to see Daphne fuck everyone. Mission Accomplished. But I wouldn't write this story like this again. That being said here is a new chapter that is pure smut. No point in trying for a story now. For those that like that Enjoy. Please leave reviews and check out my other stuff. Some of it is pure smut also, but others may have more) </p><p> </p><p>Daphne POV</p><p>I don't have questions about my body or sex anymore. I mean how could I've been fucking my whole family for months now. Really the only question left is when will someone from the outside world catch one of us. Adien almost walked in on Georgie sucking Dad's dick, and Ellie was very close to walking in on Me and Rachel. Now that everyone in the family is in the "know" pretty much anything goes in this house. We rarely wear clothes and someone is always having sex. Take right now, I'm watching my favorite show and Harley is riding Ethan's dick in the same room. I already told them to keep it down, but I can tell Harley is about to start screaming again. I stand up and go to the kitchen, where the twins are sucking on Mom's tits and grab the biggest glass we have and fill it water. Returning to the living room I throw the watch on them, "WHAT THE FUCK DAPHNE!!" Ethan yells as Harley jumps off his body. She looks pissed, but I jump in, " I told you to keep it down, now go fuck in your room. I'm watching my show" I command. </p><p>Harley looks like she is going to fight this, but Ethan pulls her away. Thank god I have the TV to myself finally. I sit back down and relax, as my show is starting the next episode Dad walks in, naked, with Rachel behind him. Also Naked. I warn them both I'm watching my show and want quiet, they agree and confess to already had have sex and no need to have more right now. We all watch until the episode is over. Being that they were good and kept quiet I had Dad the remote and head to my castle. As I round the corner someone places something over my head and I'm thrown into darkness. I start to yell, but my mouth is covered. I'm picked up and taken somewhere. I assume one of the room as I land on  a bed. The hand covering my mouth never leaves, but my hands and legs are tied up. Ok I'm on Rachel's bed, she loves getting tied up. I try to struggle, as I'm not in the mood for this. I'm unsuccessful and feel the a gag placed in my mouth. The laughter that fills the room belongs to the formally wet siblings Harley and Ethen. </p><p> </p><p>Harley starts in, " Ok you little bitch. Now your ours and we're going to get our revenge." I laugh into my gag. What are they going to do me, make me cum to death? "Go ahead and laugh, but this isn't going to be fun for you Daphne" Ethan joins in. "We're the ones who are going to cum. We're just going to use your body to do it." I relax and just wait. I guess they can have their fun then I'll plot real revenge. I fell my clothes being striped away. Not that I was wearing much. I don't think anyone in the family bother's with underwear anymore. We have all taken to wearing clothes that come off easily and fast. I'm no exception. I like sex as much as everyone else. I just didn't want my show to be interrupted. </p><p>Harley POV</p><p>I was about to cum and this bitch is going to do it. I'm so sick of her strutting around her like she owns the place just because she got us to cross the incest boundary. Time to knock her down a peg. I throw my leg over her head and bury my pussy on her mouth. " Eat it bitch!" I command forcefully. Like the little slut she now is I feel her tiny tongue licking my clit. " That's right Daphne. Eat your sister pussy. Do something right." degrading her for all it's worth. Who knows when I'll be in a position of power again. </p><p>If we were having a friendly sex session Ethan would be doing something to her pussy. Eating or fucking I don't know. But since we both decided she would get nothing from this, he is playing and licking my tits. I love the extra attention, " Oh Ethan keep that up." I moan both to tease Daphne that I'm getting more than she is and to encourage him. You know guys such fragile egos. I start to grind my pussy into her mouth now. </p><p>Ethan POV</p><p>Ok, I'm not usually into revenge sex like this, but there is something so hot about having my youngest sister all tied up and powerless. Harley really seems to want to make Daphne suffer. Me, I just like all the sex I'm getting these days. Truth be told, Daphne is the reason, so I don't mind her losing her temper now and then.  But making Harley happy is important too. So here I am playing my part in her little revenge fantasy. I do love how Harley's nipples harden when I play with them, or how wet she gets when you kiss her neck. It is safe to say Harley is my favorite person to have sex with. More often than not, her and I are sleeping on the same bed. </p><p>I see Harley pressing her pussy down on Daphne's mouth. I keep an eye out that Daphne can still breath, but even Harley isn't really going to hurt our  little sister. Harley hips grind into Daphne's mouth. Daphne seems to have accept her role as a submissive, for now. I can only wonder at the payback we'll get later. I reach down and twerk Daphne's nipple, Harley side eyes me, but doesn't stop me. I take that as permission and use one hand to molest Daphne's chest as my mouth does everything I know how to make Harley as horny as possible. I want this to turn into a bit more than revenge sex. I want to fuck my two favorite sisters. Daphne's not dumb, I see her little mouth doing all she can to bring Harley to climax. She may never say sorry, but she can tell when sometimes it is better to got along to get along. </p><p>"Ohhh FUCK YES!!!" Harley screams as she orgasms into Daphne's mouth. Daphne licking everything she can up. I wait to see what Harley wants to do next. </p><p>Harley POV</p><p>Damn Ethan, I should have brought the twins. They would have used Daphne as a sex toy with no regret. Ethan, I love him, but was not the best choice for this. I think I'll forgive him though. Daphne knows how to eat a pussy. Thank you Rachel. I see Ethan playing with her nipples and I can't help but melt a little. The waves of my climax have gone down, so before I bend over and kiss my little sister's cunt I say, " Your still a little slut, but we love you anyway bitch."  I'm still mad at her, but I've rather we bring each other pleasure than annoyance.  Daphne's moans into the gag. I look up and, with my eyes, tell Ethan to take the gag off. </p><p>Daphne POV</p><p>As the gag is removed I'm tempted to call them names, but Harley mouth connect with my body again and I just moan. "OHhhh Harley. That feels so good. Please don't stop."  I want to push my hips up into Harley, but I'm still tied down. I feel Ethan's cock touch my cheek. I open wide and feel his member enter. My moaning is muffled, but doesn't stop. Now I try to give Ethan the blowjob he deserves. I know it was him that turned this into more than the revenge sex Harley wanted. I love him for that. All of the family loves fucking me, but sometimes I think Ethan makes love to me. I know he says he loves the faces I make when I cum. Right now I want to taste his cum on my lips. </p><p>I bob my head back and forth, only being distracted when Harley hits the right spot. She isn't as good as Rachel, the gold standard, but not as bad as Mom. I think all us girls fake it a bit with her. Then I feel Harley plunge one of her finger into my body. " OHHHOOOHOH" I moan around Ethan's hard dick. I guess the vibrations do the trick and I feel him explode down the back of my throat. I relax my gag reflex and let the white juice slide down. Nothing goes to waste. " Oh Daphne, that was so hot" Ethan comments when he sees that I swallowed it all. Harley uses that distracting to add another finger and she start to finger fuck me hard!  " OH Harley.... Fuck yes...." Ethan licks one of my nipples and brings me over the edge. I cum hard! "FUCK!!!!! OH FUCK!!!!!" </p><p>Harley POV</p><p>Watching Daphne cum, well any thoughts I had about revenge are gone. I love the flush of her skin, I love how Ethan  cares for her, even when I'm pissed. I reach out and untie her. We hug and kiss. The kiss is just a peck to start, but then turns deeper. I accept this and return it fully. I can feel Ethan join in, groping us both. Daphne's fingers playing, lightly, with my pussy. Waiting for me to decide what we'll do next. I can't help it, I love my sister. I push her back down on the bed with me on top. I spread her legs and stick my ass out for our brother. </p><p>Ethan POV</p><p>I love seeing them kiss.  It is so hot, when their kiss deepens I feel myself getting hard again. We are not done. I smile and start to feel my sisters up. I love touch their bodies. When Harley pushes them down and presents themselves to me, I know what she wants. I line my now harden dick up with Daphne's little hole.  "OH YES!! " She moans out when I thrust forward and bury myself in her. She has been fucking all of us for a while now, but her pussy is always the tightest. I fuck her for a few thrust then pull out stick it in Harley. " Oh yes! big brother take our pussies" </p><p>I go back and forth for several mins. Fucking one until I've felt like I've teased her enough then jumping to the other. " I love this family" I moan as I slip into Daphne again. " Fuck this is great" I feel Harley reach between us and place her fingers against the sides of my cock. Giving me an extra sensation as I keep screwing our little sister. But then Harley get off Daphne and grabs me. I'm pulling onto the bed. </p><p>Daphne POV</p><p>I feel Ethan get pull out of me. Damn it, he was finally starting to really give it to me. Then I see Harley pull him on the bed, she motions for me to climb up. I swing my leg over his hips and line my pussy up with his dick. I don't hesitate and sink down and fell him fill me up again. I moan, out of appreciation, and start to ride my brother. Harley is sitting on his face facing me. We kiss each other while getting pleasure from Ethan. I feel Harley's breast in my hand. I can't wait until mine start to grow. </p><p>I start to bounce harder on Ethan big dick. He fills me up so well. Not too big(Dad) and not too small(the twins). "I love your cock bro..oh yes!!"  Harley joins in, " Eat my pussy Ethan, make us both cum." Ethan's hips start to jump up to meet my downward thrust. I also hear Harley moaning more, so he must be using all his pussy eating tricks. I'd be jealous but I swear his cock just got harder and thicker. " OH FUCK ETHAN!!!" I go faster and harder than before. I'm about to climax. " KEEP GOING BRO!" </p><p>"EAT ME... OH YES!!!" Harley climaxes  hearing that I follow , " YES ETHAN OH GOD YES!!" I cum all over his dick. Harley and I take a few seconds to catch our breath. Ethan is hard as a rock inside of me. I look at Harley and she nods. We both climb down and get on either side of his waist. I reach out and start playing with his dick while Harley is licking the top.</p><p>Ethan POV</p><p>"OH God yes girls" I love getting double blowjobs. Rachel may be the best at oral in the house, but these two working together.  Perfection. I love it when Harley sucks on the top, while Daphne's lips run up and down the side. Every now and then she licks my balls. I can feel my orgasm building. " Don't stop, please don't stop" I beg them. Harley picks up her pace, going further down on my shaft while Daphne licks the base. </p><p>I grab Harley's head and start to guide her. She lets me take the lead and I'm basically face fucking her. She doesn't slow me down or even fight me going throat deep. Harley must be really into this. Daphne can't get her face close enough to lick me anymore, so she plays with my balls. "I'm close" I warn Harley. She unexpectedly stops and jumps up, pulling Daphne with her, they are both on their knees looking at me. I jump up and stand over my sisters. Harley resumes sucking my dick, but now I know where they want my cum. </p><p>"OK my sister sluts. I'm want to cum all over you" Daphne plays along, " Cum on your little sisters. Drown us with it Ethan. Mark us with your jizz" Hearing Daphne talk like this. So fucken hot. "Soon" I moan. Harley can't say anything as she gags a bit on my dick. I don't know why but hearing her gag, sends me over. I pull out and my first shot hits her tits. My second goes on Daphne's forehead. I adjust aim and hit her open mouth next. My last goes in Harley's waiting mouth. Both the girls swallow and kiss the tip of my cock. My moans fill the room as they get every last drop out of me. When done Daphne proceeds to lick every drop off Harley's chest. I look over and see Beast with the family camera. I don't know how long he's been there, but his little dick is out and hard. So hopefully he caught a lot of it on film, that is going to be a fun movie to watch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>